


Pokémon: Love and War

by MrJoCrafter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, This is a really old writing, Unlikely to be Finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: The Pokémon world is on the edge of another great war, and 16-year-old Ash and his friends are right in the middle of it.
Relationships: (one-sided), Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena





	Pokémon: Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (2020): Re-post of an unpublished work from 2019

**Celadon City, Kanto Region**

Sixteen-year-old Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum walked out of the airport. He took in the bright sun of Celadon City, the capital of the Kanto region. The sunlight hurt his eyes: it had been almost midnight when he left Circhester.

“Pika! Pika pika pikachu!” Pikachu mewled.

“You’re right, Pikachu. We’re home.” Ash said.

Ash had spent 3 years in the Galar region. After long trials and tribulations, he managed to win the Galar League, but he fell short of defeating the Champion.

**Pallet Town, Kanto Region**

After a long journey, he managed to get back to Pallet Town.

“Hey you!” he heard a familiar voice boom from the distance. “Ash!” 

Gary sprinted towards Ash. “How are you, new champion?” Ash asked.

“Kanto is a mess, as per usual.” Gary responded. “You’re the one who got away, why are you back?”

“I’m not here for long. I can’t stay home for long, you know that.”

“I would guess so.”

“See you!” Ash said.

…

The next day, Ash entered Professor Oak’s Lab. “How can I help you, Ash?” Professor Oak asked.

“I’d like to withdraw some of my Pokémon.” Ash stated.

“Which ones would you like?” 

“I would like to bring out Greninja, Charizard, Krookodile, Talonflame, and Leavanny.”

“What are you doing, may I ask?”

“I’d like to go and challenge the Hoenn league again.”

“That sounds wonderful. But why Hoenn and not Unova? Unova is holding their league in two weeks.”

Ash chuckled knowingly. “Well, Unova was my worst loss ever. Also, I need to seriously train if I ever have a hope of beating Iris, who, as I’ve heard, is the strongest trainer in the world right now.”

“Makes sense. So that’s your team?”

“Yes. I’ve booked the next available flight to Petalburg.”

“Alright.” Oak handed him five Pokéballs. “Good luck out there!”

“Thanks.”

**Celadon City, Kanto Region**

In the airport, Ash was patiently waiting for his flight to be called with his mother. Finally he heard it, “Petalburg 7:00 AM, now boarding!”

“Have a good time in Hoenn!” Delia said.

“I will. Thanks, mom!”

“Say hi to Serena for me!”

“If I run into her, that is. I heard she’s rather busy these days.”

“Well, tell her I said hi!”

“Of course.” Ash responded. As he boarded the plane, though, he thought about Serena, and the last time they spoke...

**Lumiose City, Kalos Region**

In Prism Tower in Lumiose City, Bonnie was looking through her e-mails on the huge government computer in the office. “Violence in the streets.” she read from the subject line of one. “bit dramatic, but okay,” she thought to herself as she opened the email. “riots in the streets ... demonstrations of criminal group wearing red and green face masks….” she gasped as she looked at the attachments. She saw several pictures of broken windows, injured people and Pokémon, and strangest of all, people with clubs and Pokémon in battle stances, wearing red and green face masks with a “GRA” symbol inscribed haphazardly on them. “CLEMONT!!” she yelled.

“What is it?” he yelled back.

“YOU HAVE TO COME LOOK AT THIS!” Bonnie said. 

Clemont came running down to the office. “What is… oh no.” he said as he looked at what Bonnie was pointing to on the screen.

“The whole south side of the city was in anarchy last night!”

“Damn. I thought that racket was just a night battle or something.”

“Well, it kind of was. Look at this.” Bonnie pointed to the picture of the masked rioter with a Houndoom and a club. “Do you have any idea what ‘GRA’ means?”

“No… I need to make some calls, and make sure everything’s okay.” Clemont began to leave the office.

“No, you idiot!” Bonnie scolded. “Everything is clearly NOT okay. You need to call Diantha. I’ll send out a general notice for reports to get a clearer idea of the details.”

“Uh... I don’t think…”

“No buts! We need Diantha and maybe all of the other Gym leaders in on this! I’ll document everything that happened in the city.”

“Alright. I’ll get to it. But don’t you dare leave this building. If people are rioting outside, you need to stay safe.”

“I will.” Bonnie looked at one of the Pokéballs on her belt. “Of course I will.”

**Petalburg City, Hoenn Region**

Ash had landed in Petalburg City, and went immediately for the Pokémon Center (Petalburg City didn’t really have a hotel), and reserved a room there. He then got himself and his Pokémon a meal. As he was eating, Pikachu spoke up.

“Pika! Pika, pika pika!” Pikachu said while pointing across the room. Ash looked in that direction and saw someone under a baggy hoodie hiding their face. The figure raised a finger as if to say “Shush” and turned away.

“Huh, weird.” Ash said. “Get back to your food, Pikachu.”

The next day, Ash woke up to see that a note had been placed under his door. It said “text me!” along with a number.

Ash texted the number.

“Who is this?”

“You got my note. Great.”

“Who are you?”

“I can’t reveal my identity over the phone, but I saw you at lunch.”

“you were wearing a baggy hoodie that covered your face?”

“Yeah. I’m waiting behind the PokéCenter. Care to talk to me in person? I think these texts might be monitored.”

“uhh, alright? but i still dont know who you are?”

“You know me. We travelled together in Kalos, that’s all I can say over the phone.”

“okay. i will be there.”

**Lumiose City, Kalos Region**

Korrina began to skate into the center of Lumiose City. At this time of day, she would have expected the “city of light” to be much brighter. Many lights were turned off, businesses seemed closed, and smoke was rising from several buildings. She urgently avoided several messes on the road on her way to Prism Tower. She made it to the tower, where what looked like a large robot was guarding the entrance.

“Let me in!” Korrina shouted.

“Identify yourself! Prism Tower is under high-security lockdown.” Clembot said.

“I am Korrina, Gym Leader of Shalour City.” she responded.

“Access granted.” Clembot said. “Welcome to Prism Tower.”

The door to the tower opened, and she quickly went to the lobby area. “It’s just as bad here as it is in Lumiose, that’s why,” she heard a male voice say. Korrina observed Clemont, Bonnie, Diantha, and Viola sitting down in the lobby area, with a screen displaying Wulfric’s face.

“You’re late.” Diantha stated.

“Well, it’s an absolute mess out there.” Korrina said, exhausted.

“Anyway, we were talking about another worrying piece of intelligence we got from Olympia.” Viola said. “According to her necrotic energy readers, just as the rioting in Lumiose was happening yesterday, a massive wave of dark energy washed over Kalos, all the way to Anistar City.”

“What does that mean?” Korrina asked.

“Best case scenario? This means that a bunch of powerful Dark-types sent energy towards Anistar and clouded Olympia’s sensors.” Viola says.

“But that’s not what Olympia thinks, is it? She wouldn’t be telling us this unless…” Diantha said.

“Yes. I’m afraid it’s exactly what you think. Olympia has a strong suspicion that the terrorists have somehow captured Yveltal.”

“What!?” Clemont yelled.

“How are we supposed to fight a Pokémon that has a dark aura like that? We wouldn’t be able to stand, much less take it out!” Wulfric responded.

“Well…” Clemont said, “we could use Zygarde.”

“Well first we’d have to find it, I’ve looked for it before, no one even knows where it is…” Diantha started.

“No.” Clemont said. “We can use Zygarde. Bonnie?”

Bonnie shot Clemont a look of disapproval. “Alright.” she took one of the Pokéballs from her waist and activated it, releasing the 10% Zygarde inside.

Several people gasped. “I… I can’t believe it!” Korrina said.

“How long have you two had this?” Diantha said, flabbergasted.

“About two years,” Bonnie said as she withdrew Zygarde. “It’s a long story.”

“Well, now that we can fight against Yveltal, we can beat these terrorists!” Viola said.

“Hear, hear!” Wulfric concurred.

**Petalburg City, Hoenn Region**

Ash walked behind the PokéCenter, and saw the masked figure again. The figure beckoned for Ash to follow. Ash noticed their fingernails were a brilliant shade of pink. They went into an alleyway away from the prying eyes of the city.

"I'm sorry I had to be so secretive," they said, taking off their hood to reveal their face.

"Serena?" Ash said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so... happy to see you!" she said.

"You look great!" Ash noticed that Serena's hair was the same shade of pink as her fingernails.

"Thanks… well, how have you been doing the last four years?"

"I've been in the Galar region for the last three years. I won the league. It was a great time. What about you?"

"Well… I got to the World Performance Finals once!"

"I saw that! You were beautiful on that stage."

Serena blushed. "Thank you. Well, what brings you to Hoenn?"

"I came back to challenge the league again."

"Oh, you've been here before?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll tell you sometime."

Serena looked around. "I think we might be drawing attention to ourselves."

"Can you come talk to me in the morning?"

"For sure, but you might have to wait a bit. I know how early you wake up.~"

Ash chuckled. "I can wait. I'm not in a hurry. See you then." Serena put back on her hood and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might eventually get around to the second chapter.


End file.
